Shanghai Volkswagen Automotive
|locations = |area_served = China |key_people = |industry = Automotive industry |products = Cars/Automobiles, engines |services = |market cap = |revenue = |operating_income = |net_income = |assets = |equity = |owner = |num_employees = |parent = 50%: Shanghai Automotive Industry Corporation, 40%: Volkswagen AG, 10%: Volkswagen (China) Invest |divisions = |subsid = |homepage = Shanghai Volkswagen |footnotes = |intl = yes }} Shanghai Volkswagen Automotive Co., Ltd. (SVW, ) is a joint venture company between Volkswagen Group and Shanghai Automotive Industry Corporation (SAIC) established in 1984. The company is headquartered in Anting International Auto City, northwest of Shanghai city, in China. The joint venture is made up of equity from (as of 2008) - Volkswagen AG (40%), Volkswagen (China) Invest (10%), SAIC (50%), with a fixed-term venture for 45 years. It will run until 2030.Shanghai Volkswagen SVW Introduction SVW produces cars under the Volkswagen and ŠkodaShanghai Volkswagen Škoda in China marques. It has an annual production of 500 000 automobiles. In 2009 the production output was nearly 700 000 cars. History SVW was formed in 1984, as a joint venture between Volkswagern and SAIC. This was a 25-year contract to make passenger cars in Shanghai with a limit of 50 per cent foreign ownership. SVW Shanghai plant was by the far the winner among all new JVs, as it produced cars that could function as taxis, vehicles for government officials and transport for the newly emerging business elite. As car imports fell to some 34,000 in 1990, Shanghai-Volkswagen’s (SVW’s) production of its Santana models reached nearly 19,000 vehicles that year. By 1993, SVW’s output had reached 100,000 vehicles. Volkswagen was aided by some Shanghai municipal efforts. Various restrictions on engine size, as well as incentives to city taxi companies, helped ensure a safe market in the company’s relatively wealthy home arena. Volkswagen also encouraged its foreign parts suppliers to create joint ventures in China, and their resulting product helped SVW achieve an 85 per cent local content rate by 1993. Car production Automobile/car production started in 1985, and the current manufactured range includes: *Volkswagen Polo Mk5 hatchbackShanghai Volkswagen Polo *Volkswagen LavidaShanghai Volkswagen Lavida *Volkswagen Santana B2 (based on Passat B2 saloon and variant)Shanghai Volkswagen Santana *Volkswagen Santana Vista (based on Brazilian Volkswagen Santana 2000)Shanghai Volkswagen Santana 3000 *Volkswagen Passat Lingyu (based on LWB version of original Volkswagen Passat Mk5)Shanghai Volkswagen Passat Lingyu *Volkswagen Passat NMS *Volkswagen Touran Phase IIIShanghai Volkswagen Touran (locally revised with a new front look, but the tail keeps the old design) *Volkswagen Tiguan (locally revised) *Škoda Octavia Mk2 (sedan and sedan RS version) *Škoda Fabia Mk2 *Škoda Superb B6 Former production includes: *Volkswagen Gol G3 Shanghai Volkswagen Gol *Volkswagen Santana 2000 *Volkswagen Santana 3000 *Volkswagen Passat B5 (LWB) and Lingyu(Version 2005) *Volkswagen Polo Mk4, including 5-door hatchback, sedan and crossover *Volkswagen Touran Phase I and II See also *Volkswagen Group **Volkswagen Group China **List of Volkswagen Group factories **List of Volkswagen Group platforms **List of Volkswagen Group petrol engines **List of Volkswagen Group diesel engines **List of discontinued Volkswagen Group petrol engines **List of discontinued Volkswagen Group diesel engines *Shanghai Automotive Industry Corporation *First Automobile Works **FAW-Volkswagen References External links *Shanghai-Volkswagen in English **Corporate History - 1989-1984 **Corporate History - 1994-1990 **Corporate History - 2001-1995 **Corporate History - 2002-2006 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Car manufacturers of China Category:Volkswagen Group Category:Shanghai Automotive Industry Corporation Category:Companies founded in 1984 Category:Truck manufacturers of China Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Shanghai